This invention relates generally to tampon applicators, and specifically relates to designer tampon applicators and withdrawal strings.
The catamenial tampon to absorb and obstruct the flow of menses is a well-known product for personal feminine hygiene. There are three general types of tampons: plunger, stick and digital, with plunger being the most prevalent type in the United States. Plunger tampons are generally formed of two telescoping tubes: an outer tube or applicator containing the tampon pledget and an inner tube or plunger used to expel the pledget. A withdrawal string, which passes through the plunger, is attached to the pledget. Typical of the art are the tampon applicator as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,177 issued to Fox and the tampon pledget as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,971 issued to Balzar. Plunger tampons should possess necessary attributes of absorbency, comfort, physical protection and psychological support.
Great effort has been expended in developing plunger tampons which are easy and comfortable to insert, swell to obstruct the vaginal canal and absorb menses, are easy and comfortable to withdraw, and are readily disposable. A plastic applicator with a xe2x80x9cpatternxe2x80x9d of grooves to facilitate accelerated breakup when immersed in water is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,308 issued to Fox. While the pattern of grooves may be visually pleasing, the effect is incidental to the purpose.
Psychological support for the menstruating women has been limited to issues of comfort, protection, discretion and deodorization. Protection and discretion are to some degree antagonistic. Protection dictates a larger tampon delivering a more adequate barrier and increased absorption, whereas discretion dictates a smaller tampon that is more easily hidden and possesses decreased barrier and absorptive properties. A xe2x80x9cfloral petalxe2x80x9d deodorant tag suspended at the mid-point of the withdrawal string is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,257 issued to Bossak. Here the decorative value is incidental to the purpose of providing a vehicle to deliver deodorant.
Comparatively little effort has been expended on making the withdrawal string that is easy to find, easy to grip, attractive and intentionally conspicuous after insertion. The increased comfort of tampons demands a conspicuous withdrawal string to prevent the tampon from being accidentally left in place. Yet, the withdrawal string is considered an item of discomfort and embarrassment, which the user does not want to feel, see or have inadvertently revealed. Revealing the withdrawal string at the periphery of swimwear, sportswear, underwear or other clothing, even during intimacy, is considered a major embarrassment. A tampon with internally packed xe2x80x9ccoloredxe2x80x9d withdrawal string contrasting with the tampon pledget is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,636 issued to Johnson. Here the purpose of a string color contrasting with the tampon pledget is to facilitate the user finding the string before insertion of the tampon rather than assisting the user to find the withdrawal string at the time of removal. There is no intent for the xe2x80x9ccoloredxe2x80x9d string to be for public display or personal adornment. A reminder sticker to alert the user a tampon is in place is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,321 issued to Boone. However, this patent does not contemplate the reminder sticker to be attached to the withdrawal string while the tampon is inserted, as it claims to solve the problem of reminding users xe2x80x9cabout tampons in use without the intrusiveness of the tag device of Bossakxe2x80x9d. A xe2x80x9ctextured non-wickingxe2x80x9d withdrawal string is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,984 issued to Brown. Here the principle purpose of texturing the withdrawal string is to provide grippability without increasing diameter and consequently causing the user to notice or feel the string when the tampon is in place. Again, there is no intent for the textured string to be for public display or personal or intimate adornment.
Although sexually mature females, unless pregnant, typically menstruate one week in four throughout their reproductive lives, menstruation and associated feminine hygiene products are still, even in these enlightened times, considered a major source of embarrassment and stigmatization. While a necessity for sexually mature females, tampon applicators and plungers are not considered suitable items for public display. Similarly, neither is a tampon withdrawal string considered a suitable item for personal or intimate adornment. The degree of embarrassment associated with the use of catamenial tampons is evidenced by the effort to make the tampons smaller, easier to hide, and thus more discrete. This embarrassment is emphasized by prior art in which decorative wallets, containers and cases are described to discreetly hide tampons from public view. Typical of the art of camouflage are U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,106 issued to Blumstock, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,294 issued to Blosser and U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,175 issued to Wright. Tampons should be seen as a liberating invention yet they are forced to take a discrete place in the bottom of purses and in grocery or drug store aisles labeled xe2x80x9cfeminine protection.xe2x80x9d
An important object of the current invention is to remove the embarrassment and stigma associated with menstruation. Removal of embarrassment and stigma is accomplished by eliminating any need for discretion when using tampons. Removing embarrassment and stigma will raise the morale of the user. Raising the morale of the user is vitally important at a time in the month when morale may be at its lowest due to bloating, cramping and mood swings resulting from hormonal changes. Raising the morale of the user is also vitally important at time of the month when opportunities for intimacy have been limited. Menstruation, an indication of a woman""s health and fertility, should not be an embarrassing misery to be publicly stigmatized and suffered in private. Instead, menstruation should be amenable to celebration through fashionable display and personal or intimate adornment. A tampon should be as suitable for public display as any other fashion accessory. A tampon should provide the same degree of personal adornment and private pleasure as any other item of intimate apparel.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an intentionally decorated high-fashion designer tampon applicator and plunger which is not limited in size by the need to be hidden for discretion and thus capable of delivering a larger tampon pledget providing a more adequate barrier and increased absorption of menstrual flow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an intentionally decorated high-fashion designer tampon applicator and plunger that will encourage more frequent changes of the tampon pledget. Frequent change of the tampon pledget decreases the risk of Toxic Shock Syndrome (TSS), a serious life-threatening infection.
It is also the object of the present invention to provide an intentionally decorated high-fashion designer tampon applicator and plunger capable of improving effectiveness where a tampon is used for contraceptive, diagnostic or therapeutic purposes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an intentionally decorated high-fashion designer withdrawal string, suitable for both public display and personal or intimate adornment to eliminate the embarrassment and stigma associated with female hygiene products and thus able to raise the morale of the user during menstruation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an intentionally decorated high-fashion designer withdrawal string, suitable for personal or intimate adornment and capable of providing highly visible reminder a tampon pledget is in place. Inadvertently leaving a tampon pledget in place in the vaginal canal may lead to Toxic Shock Syndrome (TSS), a serious life-threatening infection.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an intentionally decorated high-fashion designer withdrawal string, suitable for personal or intimate adornment with an adequate diameter, length and end-stop to obtain the grip necessary to provide a more adequate pull for removing the tampon pledget.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an intentionally decorated high-fashion designer withdrawal string, suitable for personal or intimate adornment capable of improving compliance where a tampon is used for contraceptive, diagnostic or therapeutic purposes.
The aesthetic appearance of the tampon applicator, plunger and withdrawal string is improved by intentional application of the decorative arts, making the ensemble a high-fashion designer accessory in addition to being a feminine hygiene product. Once the tampon pledget is inserted into the vaginal canal, the withdrawal string becomes an intentional item of personal or intimate adornment in addition to being a functional means of detection and removal.
Making the tampon applicator, plunger and withdrawal string intentionally visible high-fashion accessories and the withdrawal string an item of personal or intimate adornment eliminates any need for discretion. Eliminating the need for discretion frees the user from embarrassment and consequently raises their morale. As a high-fashion accessory, the designer tampon applicator, plunger and withdrawal string become a suitable item for public display. This encourages more frequent changes of tampon, decreasing the risk of a life threatening Toxic Shock Syndrome (TSS) infection. By becoming a high-fashion designer good, the tampon moves from being a feminine hygiene product sold in supermarkets and drug stores to being a couture accessory sold in apparel, department, lingerie, sportswear and swimwear stores. The change in retail outlet will also result in improved morale for the user and others who may purchase such designer tampons on their behalf.
By eliminating any need for a reduction in size to facilitate discretion, an intentionally decorated high-fashion designer tampon applicator and plunger can deliver a larger tampon pledget. A larger tampon pledget provides a more adequate barrier to and increased absorption of menstrual flow. The more adequate barrier and increased absorption provide greater security from fear of leakage and thus increased psychological support to the user.
An intentionally decorated withdrawal string, suitable for personal or intimate adornment, makes for a highly visible and deliberately sought out reminder a tampon is in place. Such a highly visible and intentional decoration provides additional security the withdrawal string will not be overlooked and a tampon inadvertently left in place. Inadvertently leaving a tampon pledget in place may lead to Toxic Shock Syndrome (TSS) a serious life-threatening infection. Freedom from fear a tampon will be inadvertently left in place provides an additional dimension of psychological support to the user.
An intentionally decorated withdrawal string, suitable for personal or intimate adornment, also provides the diameter, length and end-stop needed to enhance grip. Enhanced grip is needed to obtain the adequate pull required to remove of the tampon pledget. Certainty of removal provides a further additional dimension of psychological support to the user.
Where the purpose of the tampon is contraceptive, diagnostic or therapeutic, a high-fashion designer applicator, plunger and withdrawal string can be expected to increase compliance. An aesthetically pleasing non-medical high-fashion designer applicator and plunger will encourage use. A designer withdrawal string suitable for personal or intimate adornment will encourage retention where this is required. Catamenial, contraceptive, diagnostic, and therapeutic tampons can be made outwardly indistinguishable. Since the designer tampon is in part fashion accessory, its underlying purpose, whether catamenial, contraceptive, diagnostic or therapeutic, is not revealed either before or during use. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is a decorated tampon applicator that has an elongated tube designed to hold a tampon pledget, said tube having: an outer surface, and first and second spaced apart ends. The decorated tampon applicator also has a plunger having an outer periphery, said plunger being telescopically mounted in the first end of the tube. The outer surface and the outer periphery includes one or more decorative patterns.
In an alternative embodiment, the present invention is a tampon applicator device that has a tampon pledget, an elongated tube capable of holding the tampon pledget. The tube has an outer surface, and first and second spaced apart ends. The tampon applicator device also has a plunger having an outer periphery, said plunger being telescopically mounted in the first end of the tube, and a tassel member extending from the tampon pledget. This tassel member has a cord member comprising at least one cord, said cord member having a first end and a second end, the first end being attached to the tampon pledget; and a skirt extending from the second end of the cord member.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the present invention is a tampon applicator device of above further comprising a decorative pattern on the outer surface and the outer periphery.